beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassidy Summers/Traits
Personality |-|Human= : Kassidy: "I Can't Chose One Over The Other" : Oliver: "Why Not? Because You Love Keldon" : Kassidy: "That's Not Fair, Ollie. You're my boyfriend." : Oliver: "Not Anymore, Kassie." : : '-Kassidy and Oliver break up' Kassidy was naive and innocent before turning up in Sunnydale. Especially about vampires, demons, etc that her mother and father fought. Which was how Riley had wanted it, Kassidy to be innocent of that world and live as a normal teenager. Intelligent with a bright future, Kassidy became impulsive when she found out that Sam wasn't her mother and her mother lived in a town called Sunnydale. Her impulsive nature ended up being what led to her transformation into a vampire. Determined and strong willed, often had her at loggerheads with her father as he struggled to control her after the revelation that Sam wasn't her mother. Also sensitive, loving, slightly insecure, responsible, compassionate, loyal and protective. |-|Vampire= : Kassidy: "Why do you always have to bring me into something?" : Jake: "You can always say no..." : Kassidy: "I know..." : : —Kassidy's reluctance to say no to Jake. As a vampire, Kassidy became more compassionate and drawn to the other side of the world she had been denied as a human and a Potential. She was drawn into Jake West's life and went willingly into it, but it cost her her relationship with Keldon. She is still pretty naive in her attitude towards life and especially her new one as a vampire. She refuses to tell Buffy at first when she becomes a vampire, because she believes that her mother would disown and kill her. But when Buffy finds out, she is shocked but accepts her daughter. Because Kassidy never kills another human, Buffy lets her live. Appearance As she grew, Kassidy began to look like the perfect mix of her parents. With Buffy's blonde hair and Riley's blue eyes, Kassidy was considered extremely beautiful. Normally her hair was worn tied back or straightened, but when she tranforms into a vampire, she leaves her blonde locks in their natural waves. Her blue eyes, sometimes confused to be a dark colour as they are unusually dark blue. Standing at 5'8'', she took after Riley's tall stature (Riley is 6'2'') with an athletic, slim figure and a heart-shaped face. Kassidy's skin is pale white even though she lives in California and has lived in hotter climates. All the males with the exception of Keldon and Ryan were drawn only to Kassidy's beauty. But the others saw beneath the beauty to the girl beneath. Upon arriving in Sunnydale, Kassidy wears brighter, very girly colors with different hairstyles to suit her outfit. She usually wears feminine clothes, nice shirts and skirts that shaped her body and called attention to her. But then as she begins to settle her taste in clothing changes to jeans, leather jackets, floral dresses, etc. Strengths and Weaknesses 'Strengths' As a Slayer/Vampire ["slaypire"]' *Strength- Slayers are endowed with greater strength than humans, most demons and most vampires. *Speed and Reflexes- Slayers are able to move and react faster than humans and most vampires. *Agility- Slayers are capable of great feats of agility. *Resilence and Healing- A Slayer's body was substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. Slayers also had several times the endurance of a common human, so it was difficult, though not impossible, to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints. They are however not invulerable. They do have a higher immune system and are hardly ever sick and can function on less sleep. *Senses- Slayers possessed a heightened awareness of their surroundings. This heightened awareness could, with experience, allow the Slayer to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark. *Dreams- All Slayers through the ages shares a psychic link, manifested in dreams. A Slayer would frequently dream of herself as a Slayer in another time and place, even before being called. They could also experience prophetic dreams related to upcoming crises. *Fighting Skills- A Slayer naturally had formidable fighting skills. Potential Slayers had innate skills in combat. *Daylight Ring- Much like the Gem of Amara, Kassidy was given a ring by her best friend Jayde as a way to walk in the sunlight. 'Weaknesses *Death. - Who can survive death? Besides Buffy. *Wood- If the heart of the vampire is pierced with a wooden object, the vampire will immediately die. *Fire- When set on fire, the body of the vampire will be consumed in a relatively short time. The more powerful and/or older the vampire is, the longer it will take for their bodies to be properly destroyed. *Sunlight- The light emitted by the Earth's sun (Sol) is extremely hazardous to vampires, should they be exposed directly to it. When exposed to direct natural sunlight, the body of the vampire combusts and will quickly be consumed by the resulting flames. But in Kassidy's case, Jayde creates a magical ring for her, the West brothers and others who have threatened her to make one for walking in sunlight, similiar to the effects of the Gem of Amara. *Decapitation- It was also possible to kill a vampire through decapitation. *Holy Items- Christianity-based holy items such as Crosses, bibles and Holy Water (water blessed by a priest) burn vampires on contact, producing smoke but not flames. *Garlic- Garlic largely seems to be used as a vampire repellent. Category:Trait Pages